May it be
by Tinyniel
Summary: Songfic to Enya's 'May it be'. Harry is leaving to fight Voldemort. Plz R&R.


Disclaimer: None of this is mine, save the idea. The characters belong to JK Rowling, the song belongs to Enya (lyrics by Roma Ryan)

Note: Spur of the moment sonfic. I hope no one minds me using a lotr song for a hp songfic, but I got to thinking and it fits so well. I wasn't sure to keep the elvish or not, but I decided translating it wouldn't work and taking it away would ruin the song.

I cried writing this… maybe just me being terribly emotional, though…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

May it Be 

_May it be an evening star _

_Shines down upon you_

Harry looked out of the window in his dorm. It was a clear night, the pale moon shining down on the Hogwarts grounds. He looked down at the note from Dumbledore. 'The Entrance Hall, midnight'. Harry sighed

_May it be when darkness falls_

_Your heart will be true_

He hadn't told Ron that he was leaving. Nor Hermione, nor Ginny. He couldn't stand the good-byes. No one knew, save Dumbledore and Sirius, and Harry wanted it to stay that way. His friends had already been through enough because of him. This was one battle he had to fight alone.

_You walk a lonely road_

_Oh how far you are from home_

Harry opened the drawer in his nightstand, and took out a bundle of letters. They were addressed to his friend. He took the Firebolt from under the bed, and placed it on Ron's trunk. Besides it, he lay the letters. There was one for Ron, telling him to take care of himself. He was giving him the Firebolt. There were letters for the rest of the Weasleys; Fred and George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny. Even one for Percy. Ginny's letter asked her to look after Hedwig for him. Hermione's said much the same as Ron's, but Harry had written her a little paragraph saying that if she didn't take action, Ron would never admit how he felt about her. Harry wished he cold have been there to see it.

_Mornie utúlië_

_Believe and you will find your way_

_Mornie alantië_

_A promise lies within you_

He had known for a while that if would come to this. That he would be the one who had to stop Voldemort. It had become clear to him the summer after Voldemort's return. And now he was going. One last battle. And he knew he would not return.

_May it be the shadows call_

_Will fly away_

Harry walked slowly through the common room. He had his wand in one hand, a letter in the other. It was for Hagrid. Silent tears were running down his cheeks as he thought of all the happy memories. The room looked more inviting than ever. With a heavy heart he pushed open the portrait for the last time.

_May it be your journey on_

_To light the day_

Even the halls seemed less gloomy as Harry made his way to the entrance hall. The suits of armour, the pictures on the walls. Most of them slept, but some wished him a silent "good luck." Harry could not reply. The pink lady shed a single tear as Harry turned his back on her.

_When the night is overcome_

_You may rise to find the sun_

Dumbledore was waiting in the hall, Sirius next to him. Harry tried to wipe his tears, but neither of the two seemed to take any note of them. "Ready Harry?" the headmaster asked. Harry nodded. "As I'll ever be."

_Mornie utúlië_

_Believe and you will find your way_

_Mornie alantië_

_A promise lies within you_

Harry looked one last time at the castle he had considered home the past 7 years. "Professor, I need 5 minutes," he said, hurrying towards Hagrid's cabin. He slid the letter under the door, not wanting a tearful farewell. Only Hagrid's snoring could be heard from inside. "Good-bye, Hagrid," Harry whispered. He turned to the castle. "Good-bye." Shedding another tear, he took one last look at Hogwarts before he turned and hurried back to Sirius and Dumbledore. 

A promise lies within you 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

OK, I've thought up a poem to use for the second chapter. Thing is, it's **really** sad, maybe a bit too depressive. It's called Funeral Blues, and it's the on John Hannah's character reads at the funeral in "4 weddings and a funeral." Let me know what you think guys…


End file.
